Conventionally, there is a known division type mechanical seal in which a stationary sealing ring and a rotating sealing ring are divided into at least two pieces by at least two divided faces in the radial direction, a projecting streak and a groove fitted to each other are formed on the divided faces, the protruding streak and the groove are provided over the entire axis direction between an edge on the end face side of one of the divided faces and an edge of the end face side of the other, and a flange is provided on the opposite side of a seal case (for example, refer to Patent Citation 1. Hereinafter, referred to as “Prior Art 1”).
Similarly, there is also a known division type mechanical seal in which a stationary sealing ring is formed by a plurality of divided bodies in the circumferential direction, inserted into an installment hole, and held in an annular form, a rotating sealing ring includes two divided bodies, and the two divided bodies are coupled to each other by a coupling bolt, the mechanical seal including a taper hole formed over the two divided bodies so as to go over abutting faces of the two divided bodies, a taper pin inserted into an inner face of the taper hole in a closely attached state, and a fixing tool that fixes the taper pin inserted into the taper hole (for example, refer to Patent Citation 2. Hereinafter, referred to as “Prior Art 2”).